Broken Heart Girl
by Kari Ayam
Summary: Kagami x Reader (as OC)


.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Broken Heart Girl © Hikari Hwang**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Kagami x OC (Readers as OC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku mau mati saja.'

Hanya satu kalimat dan sambungan diputus begitu saja, digantikan dengan nada monoton yang terdengar berulang. Telepon genggam itu masih menempel di telinganya. Berdiri diam di tengah _zebra cross,_ seperti orang bodoh.

"Cih, terserah kau saja."

Berguman sendiri saat tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melangkah sebelum lampu hijau berganti merah. Memasukkan telepon genggamnya kedalam saku, memindahkan salah satu kantung belanjaan ketangannya yang bebas.

 _Aku mau mati saja._

Kagami tidak mengerti. Teleponnya terus bergetar sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena sedang sibuk memilih bahan makanan. Kagami hanya mengintip nomor yang menghubunginya, tapi membiarkan begitu saja setelah tahu. Setelah hampir sepuluh panggilan yang tidak terjawab, ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Tapi saat ia baru keluar dari Supermarket dengan dua kantung plastik besar di tangan, ponselnya bergetar lagi.

Tadinya ia pikir akan mendengar ocehan panjang berujung omelan yang memekakkan telinga saat ia mengangkatnya. Tapi yang terdengar di ujung sana hanya suara isakan. Tentu saja membuatnya panik dan menanyakan keadaan si penelepon yang hanya menjawab dengan isakan tak jelas. Terus begitu selama satu menit, sampai kalimat itu terdengar. Lalu diputus begitu saja. Bukankah itu tidak sopan? Walaupun Kagami bukan orang yang sangat memperhatikan tata karma, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal.

Memilih melupakan kejadian tadi, pria dengan surai merah bergradasi hitam itu kembali melangkah pulang. Jarak Supermarket dan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dan dengan langkah besarnya itu tentu saja tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai. Berat barang belanjaannya juga tidak seberapa untuknya yang memiliki tubuh kekar.

.

.

.

.

Pikiran perempuan itu sulit diduga. Kagami selalu beranggapan begitu, mungkin karena itu ia tidak pernah dekat dengan banyak perempuan. Dua puluh tahun hidupnya, perempuan yang ia kenal hanya beberapa, itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Memang ia tidak terlalu peduli, seperti yang selalu ia pikirkan, perempuan itu merepotkan.

Terutama Chinatsu.

Gadis yang ia kenal sejak di Amerika itu selalu mengganggunya. Terkadang ia akan datang dan menumpang makan, setelah itu ia malah memusingkan berat badannya dan lain-lain. Lalu ia akan menyalahkan Taiga jika berat badannya naik. Atau kadang, ia pergi entah kemana dan membuat pria itu mencarinya keliling kota. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Melangkah buru-buru, menerobos lautan manusia di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Chinatsu di antara ratusan orang di sana. Ponsel menempel di telinga, alis menekuk. Ia sudah mencari ke tempat yang bisa di datangi gadis itu dan terus menghubunginya. Tapi keberadaan gadis itu masih tidak di ketahui. Kagami bahkan bertanya pada Himuro Tatsuya –sahabatnya-, tapi Chinatsu tidak menghubungi teman kecilnya itu. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlarian mencari gadis itu dan berharap ia menjawab teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat Chinatsu menatap ke atas. Duduk di atas sebuah ayunan sambil bersenandung kecil. Kaki jenjangnya menendang tanah pelan, membuat ayunannya tak berhenti bergerak. Berayun-ayun pelan. Rambut pirang dan ujung dress putihnya bergerak tiap kali angin berhembus. Membiarkan ponselnya yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di atas tanah. Mungkin terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Lapar dan dingin. Sesuatu dalam pikirannya berteriak menyuruh pulang, tapi ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk turun dari ayunan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah, menikmati kesunyian di sana. Seolah semua itu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya hari ini. Melupakan semuanya.

"Chinatsu."

Ia mengabaikan panggilan itu dan terus menyunkan tubuhnya, sampai Kagami menghentikannya secara paksa. Pria itu memungut ponsel dari tanah dan membersihkan debunya sebelum menyodorkannya pada si gadis.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Tatsuya?"

Chinatsu menggeleng, kepalanya di tundukkan. Mengabaikan ponsel di tangan Kagami. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, menyimpan ponsel dengan _case_ pink polos itu dalam saku jaketnya. Gadis itu menolak mengangkat kepalanya, jadi Kagami berinisiatif untuk berjongkok agar bisa manatapnya.

"Bukannya kau pergi kencan? Lalu kenapa sendirian di sini?"

"Bukan, hanya pergi main dengan teman-teman kampusku," ucapnya pelan, lebih seperti berguman.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kagami mengernyit.

"Aku kabur di tengah acara."

"Huh? Tunggu dulu… lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku dan bilang ingin mati?"

Kali ini ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pria itu dan menggeleng pelan. Menghela nafas sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Hanya iseng."

"Pembohong."

Chinatsu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, tapi matanya masih menatap tanah. "Taiga… apa aku kelihatan manis?"

Ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu saja Kagami terkejut, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Berpikir sesaat sebelum mengatakan kalau gadis itu manis dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Chinatsu tidak sadar tentunya, karena ia masih memandang tanah.

"Bohong. Kau bilang begitu hanya untuk menghiburku," keluhnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Chinatsu menggeleng pasrah. Kagami mendengus kesal. Berdiri, melepas jaketnya untuk di pakaikan pada Chinatsu. Kadang, walaupun Kagami orang yang kasar, ia tahu cara memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik. Punggung gadis itu bergetar saat Kagami memakaikan jaketnya. Air mata yang sudah seharian ia tahan, tumpah juga. Kagami yang terkejut dan bingung menyuruhnya berhenti menangis, tapi Chinatsu malah menangis semakin keras. Detik berikutnya ia menubruk pria itu dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

"O-oi!"

Chinatsu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu. Membasahi kaos Kagami dan menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Meracau tentang tinggi badannya di sela-sela tangis. Lalu, tentang senior yang ia taksir, yang ternyata menolaknya dengan alasan Chinatsu lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Kagami tidak berkomentar, mendengarkan dalam diam. Tangan besarnya membelai kepala gadis itu pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Sebenarnya, Kagami ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak tega. Jika dalam keadaan biasa Kagami akan mengejeknya habis-habisan, tapi mungkin ia harus menahannya untuk nanti. Kali ini ia akan membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau jalan sendiri?"

Chinatsu menggeleng, membuat poni yang menutupi alisnya bergoyang. Tangan kurusnya menarik-narik ujung kaos Kagami pelan. Iris biru yang besar itu menatap si pria penuh harap. Kagami balas menatap dengan tatapan keberatan dan alis berkerut. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Lalu, berjongkok membelakangi Chinatsu.

"Cepatlah!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum melompat ke atas punggung Kagami dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Chinatsu mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Kagami menghela nafas dan berdiri perlahan. Menopang berat gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai melangkah sambil menggerutu pelan. Berat gadis itu tidak seberapa, tapi jika harus menggendongnya hingga sampai ke rumah pasti akan melelahkan. Apalagi jika berjalan kaki dari taman ke apartemen mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Belum lagi malu yang harus ia tanggung karena dilihat orang di sepanjang jalan.

Chinatsu tertawa kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Kagami. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih cerah, walaupun matanya masih terlihat sembab karena lama menangis.

"Kalau aku patah hati lagi, kau harus menggendongku seperti ini."

"Kau mau patah hati lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Chinatsu menarik kepalanya dari punggung pria itu, "kan kubilang 'kalau'."

Kagami mendecak, membetulkan posisi gendongannya.

"Oh, seandainya aku bisa sedikit lebih pendek," keluhnya.

"Kenapa?" Kagami mempercepat langkahnya saat melewati jalanan yang ramai. Berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Ini benar-benar memalukan untuknya.

Chinatsu tidak menjawab, ia merasa tidak perlu menjawab. Ia sudah sering mengeluhkan tinggi badannya yang terlalu tinggi untuk perempuan Asia. 'Aku seperti raksaksa' atau 'pria suka wanita yang lebih pendek darinya' dan banyak alasan lainnya. Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Chinatsu terlalu mempermasalahkan tinggi badannya. Dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sembilan senti, gadis itu bisa masuk tim basket wanita dengan mudah. Mempermudahnya melakukan _dunk_ juga –tapi perlu di ingat gadis itu bukan maniak basket sepertinya-. Dan kalau diingat-ingat, beberapa agensi pernah menawarinya menjadi model, namun gadis itu selalu menolak.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tinggi badanmu? Kau terlihat cantik apa adanya," Kagami menghentikan langkahnya di depan _zebracross._ Berdiri di belakang orang-orang yang menunggu lampu hijau menyala agar tidak jadi pusat perhatian.

"Sama sekali tidak manis," Chinatsu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu cari saja pria yang lebih tinggi darimu, mudah kan?"

'Aku misalnya,' tambahnya dalam hati. Lalu, wajahnya memerah sendiri memikirkan kata yang tidak jadi diutarakannya. Kagami mulai melangkah lagi. Chinatsu menghela nafas.

Kagami merasakan tubuh gadis itu semakin menempel pada punggungnya. Tangan yang mengalungi lehernya semakin erat. Dagu di letakkan di atas bahu lebarnya. Kepala mereka bersentuhan. Ia bisa mendengar suara nafas gadis yang di gendongnya.

"Tidak semudah itu…"

Padahal ada di depan mata, kalau saja ia membuka matanya lebih lebar. Pria itu sendiri hanya tertawa lirih. Chinatsu terlalu bebal untuk menyadari perasaan Kagami padanya. Lagipula, Kagami sendiri tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia takut malah akan kehilangan gadis itu. Kalau bisa seperti ini saja selamanya, ia tidak meminta lebih.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taiga, kau sudah masak? Aku lapar…"

"Masak? Aku mencarimu seharian, dasar bodoh!"

"Hee… lalu makan malamnya?" tanya Chinatsu sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita mampir dulu ke Maji Burger," ucap Kagami yang langsung di hadiahi jambakan oleh Chinatsu. "Kau mau membuatku gendut ya!" dan ditambah sebuah jitakan.

"Cerewet! Aku sudah mencarimu seharian, lalu menggendongmu pulang. Sekarang kau menyuruhku masak juga? Cih, memangnya aku pembantumu? Masak saja sendiri."

"TAIGAA!"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

.

.

.

.

 **The End?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Yosh~ Kari's here! Yoroshiku! Minna-san, genki desuka? ^w^)/

Another (trash) fict by me… I think…

Jadi gimana? Kecepetan? Feelnya kurang? Kependekan?

#Curhat… Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa saya jenuh sama fanfict (haha) dan beralih ke fiksi dan cerpen. Tapi seperti biasa, _mood_ saya memang selalu naik-turun, ga menentu. Kadang otak saya juga berkhianat, pas lagi dikejar _deadline_ cerpen, yang dihasilin otak malah fanfict ini (sial kah?). Jadi, buat ngelampiasin ke-stressan akan segala hal/? Akhirnya diketik juga :")

Saya bukan orang sempurna, bukan juga penulis yang baik, saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi,,,,, **Mind to review? Kritik dan saran?** (Atau mungkin flame? *lol* percayalah, saya orang yang terbiasa dengan flame di kehidupan #what?)

 **Apapun, asal jangan plagiat! ^o^)v**

Salam hormat, Kari (Ayam) Hwang


End file.
